


Quality Time

by Amoralyn



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Bi-Curiosity, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexuality, F/M, Porn Magazines, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 19:01:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3260912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amoralyn/pseuds/Amoralyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a small drabble I wrote to practice writing the next character who’s getting an Forgotten Chocolate chapter. It’s pretty NSFW as well, probably the last NSFW thing I’ll write for a very long while. Anyways, enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quality Time

“Mmm? …What do we have here?”

The deep, masculine voice that sends shivers throughout your body now makes you jump and fidget for altogether different reasons. Your head spins around rapidly, and your eyes open wide as they land on the tall, muscular man leaning against the frame of the door.

You can see his teeth as he grins at you in obvious excitement, his eyes watching you with a primal, carnal hunger.

“In a position like that…just what were you doing?” He murmurs softly, as he straightens up and takes a step into his bedroom. His roguish tone makes it clear he knows _exactly_ what you’re doing. 

You can only stare at him in horror. This wasn’t supposed to happen. He was supposed to be at practice for…shit, you didn’t even know what time it was! Your mouth falls open as you try to speak, but nothing comes out.

You’re sitting on the floor of his room, a stack of his erotic magazines (only a small proportion of his vast total collection) at your side. In your hand is a magazine featuring a particularly busty idol in a bright blue bikini, blowing a kiss to you (or, er, rather the viewer). Your cheeks are red, and your heavier than normal breathing and wide eyes reveal that you weren’t sitting here innocently.

The truth is, you really have no excuse for this. It really is exactly what it looks like.

“I—I uh—” You stammer, trying to think of something, _anything_ , to say in your defense.

“…You really are the best girlfriend…” He growls lustily as he sits down beside you. While you’re still struggling to comprehend everything that’s happening, he hastily pulls you onto his lap. Looking over your shoulder, his hands grip the side of your shoulders before they slowly snake down your arms. You make a small sound as you feel his calloused hands running coarsely down your skin before tightly grasping your hands, which are still clutching the magazine.

“She’s hot, huh?” He murmurs into your ear, nipping it teasingly. “What about…”

He pries your fingers off the magazine, and then flips a few pages over. You gasp out loud as you see what he wanted to show you…a two page spread of a _gorgeous_ idol, wearing a scarlet bikini that was so thin, tight, and soaked with water it left absolutely nothing to the imagination. She’s licking her lips and has a hand over her shapely thigh, where you can see trails from drops of water running down her skin. You feel your face heat up as the speed of your heartbeat goes into absolute overdrive. And that’s when Aomine’s other hand grabs one of your breasts, squeezing and groping it so powerfully and roughly that, by the way he chuckles darkly right by your ear, he can feel your already hardened nipple.

“D—D—Daiki! B—Bad!” You stammer loudly, as you anxiously squirm in his lap…even as your eyes never leave the page in front of you, and his hand just kneads your breast harder. A low, predatory rumbling comes from his throat, and your face turns even redder as you feel something hardening and strongly pushing against your backside.

“You said you wanted us to do more stuff together, right?” He says, and you can actually hear the smirk in his voice. His hand moves to your other breast, his movements suddenly slowing. His actions have the intended effect, as you squirm impatiently against the bulge in his pants. “Besides, you’re the one being bad. Sneaking into my room, stealing my magazines, and even getting all hot and bothered without me…” He runs the tip of his tongue over the curve of the top of your ear, and then leisurely blows over it, making you tremble against him.

“How ‘bout her? She’s my favourite…” He flips a few more pages over, opening it to a picture of a girl in a one piece bathing suit, a lot like your uniform one from school. Your eyes open wide, as the girl looks more than a little familiar—as she looks a fair bit similar to you.

“Ah…well, second favourite.” He snorts, the hand still holding your own letting go, before slowly traveling back up your arm. Both of his hands give you a strong squeeze, before the one on your arm moves to your torso and starts stroking your side and stomach as it travels down your body. He pauses just under your belly button, enjoying the anxious sounds you’re making for him to continue. His large, powerful hand presses against you strongly as it moves under the tight band of your pants and roughly travels over the material of your panties. He chuckles, feeling how wet your panties are already. His skilled fingers make long, slow circles, and you moan loudly as you begin to rub your backside against him. You start to pant as your gaze moves up from the pin-up before you to the sharp, hungry eyes of the predatory man staring down at you.

“The real thing is much better.” He growls, before he leans down and ravenously claims your lips.


End file.
